Azura
Backstory Azura was a Great one and mother of angels. She created Remia first, but Remia was just a bird a the time. She gave her a more humanoid form with wings, thus the story of the first angel. She was always jealous of Arkia's creations. So she wanted to make her own, but superior. As a result angels were far stronger than humans on average and more intelligent. Azura eventually gets into a fight with a Dark wraith named Rio. She loses, and is presumed to be dead. Untill she exposes herself by using her powers to help a sick elderly woman, which Remia felt immediately and once again reunited with her mother. It's been revealed that she cannot just make angels as strong as she wants, well she can, just not absurdly strong. This is shown when Catarina tries to create her own angel, but it gets one shotted by the Archangel of strength. Despite Catty saying she created her to be stonger than Remia. they grow stronger themselves with time and training. Her goal is to bring back the old ones. Apperance and Personality Azura has light blue hair, same color eyes, wore a darker blue dress and had on a crown. Azura is said to be the most attractive being in existence by some. She is a very caring mother to her children. Often babying them even as full on adults as she acts towards Remia her favorite. Reffering to her as "Aww how's my little bird been." Azura is a neutral deity, she doesn't get involved like Arkia. Personal statistics Likes: Helping the ill and living among humans. Like Cynthia, she feels all races should learn to coexist. She loves sleeping and eating. Dislikes: Dark wraiths, Leviathans. (She feels they bring no type of benefit to the universe as they are only savage creatures. She is tolerant of some demons.) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: likes to live among humans and protect them Children: Remia, Vaatuara, Raphael, Diana, Valentina, and Vilaria Status: Alive Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Azura, Mother of Angels Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 104,940,403,930 years old Classification: Great One, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing, Mastery of hand to hand combat, Teleportation, Resistance to Power steal, Possession, and Existence Erasure, Curse Induction, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Blue Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Mind Manipulation, Fear Induction, with her aura, Aura, Power Nullification of far weaker beings, Smite, Blue Barrier creation. Blue Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Comparable to Catarina) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Catarina) | Relativistic+ (Far superior than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level Stamina: Godlike Range: Standard melee range and planetary with her blue blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable attacks/Techniques: WIP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Barrier Users